


Feeling Pretty

by Lustful_lashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Because Ashton and Luke fuel me, Gender fluid! Luke, I'm sorry it's short, Just wanted something cutesy to start it off, Lashton - Freeform, basically Luke getting ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustful_lashton/pseuds/Lustful_lashton
Summary: This is basically just Lukey getting ready and Ashton trying to hurry him along so they're not late.





	

"Luke baby, in sure you look gorgeous. Can we go now please?" Ashton called for the third time in an hour. They were supposed to be at John's house in less then 45 mins for a dinner party, but to Ashton's dismay, Luke decided to take his sweet time as usual. 

"Just be patient."

Ashton sighed deeply and pushed his hands through his short hair, he so regrets not making Luke get ready sooner. "Honey, we're going to be late." Ashton reminds, but that didn't make Luke come out of their bathroom any faster. Luke was busy painting his nails to match the dark wine red of his toes while soft music played in the back and his red clay facial mask hardened. Honestly Luke thought Ashton would be more appreciative of his beauty regimen. After all, he's not complaining when he has Luke pushed down on their mattress while he's whispering how beautiful he is while he has his way with him. 

"Lucas you have 10 more minutes." Ashton calls from the door and Luke scoffs. 

"30."

"Now you have 5."

"20 and I'll give you a blow job when we get home, promise."

Luke obviously won that one since Ashton just grumbled and walked back to the bed. Luke smiled happily and checks his nails to see if they've dried. Once he was happy he goes to wash his face off, when he was done with the prep he begins to prime his face with a small hum. He's so thankful that Lauren taught him all of these new techniques.

After he applied his foundation he debates on if he should do more, but settles on brushing on his highlight and just going straight to his hair. He styled the growing blond locks and had it curl tight by his eye before he popped on his new earrings. Luke wasn't spoiled, but he also wasn't going to say no to Ashton's gifts. Luke lightly applied his soft champagne lipgloss and smiled at the way his pink lips shined, he tossed it in his bag since he knew it wouldn't last through the night with all of Ashton's dinner kisses. 

Luke had 5 more minutes and still wasn't dressed, he looks back at the dress hanging on the hook by the towels and debated if he should, maybe he should be more tamed tonight. He goes for his second choice of tight black skinny jeans and a nice button up with roses all over it. He adjusted his buttons and slipped on his boots before he looked himself over. Oh yeah... ash would love this. 

"Times up." Speak of the Aussie.

"Luke let's go." The tall blond giggled lightly and pulls his bag on his shoulder before he opened the door, "oh fine, I'm done." He stops when he sees Ashton shirtless and looked at him confused. "Aren't we supposed to leave?" 

"John just called, apparently he had to cancel. Something about being late because of traffic... told us to come for brunch tomorrow morning instead." Luke laughs at the irony. "Well in that case, let me get ready for bed." Luke says teasingly and starts to unbutton his shirt making Ashton's eyes immediately go down to his chest. 

"No need for that... you still owe me a blow job after all." Luke just giggled, "But we didn't even go out, I said I would do it once we got home." Ashton rolled his eyes fondly and pulls his lanky boyfriend closer, "A promise is a promise Lukey." 

"Fine, but at least let me take my makeup off."

"You have 5 minutes."

"10 and I'll let you have more then just a blow job." Luke cooed as he undid his jeans just enough to let Ashton see the lavender lace peak out from the top. 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked it, I just love, love, love Lashton. Especially fem!/ little! Luke and daddy!ash ❤️ Comment if you have any ideas or if you just wanna comment lol. xx


End file.
